


Let the Machine Get It

by orphan_account



Series: A Rosie Universe [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Christmas Cookies. Dawn and her girlfriend are in bed when Willow calls and leaves a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Machine Get It

The sheets are just barely damp with sweat. Dawn's flesh beads into goose bumps. She shivers, rolls over, pulls her lover closer. Natalie stirs, murmurs, squirms until her back is facing Dawn and they are spooning. The shorter girl's feet are cold against Dawn's bare calves, and the bony column of her spine presses comfortingly between Dawn's breasts.

"What time is it?" Natalie murmurs.

"I don't know. Early. Too early."

"If we aren't getting up, at least pull the quilt up. I'm cold." Dawn squirms from under sheet and blanket, her arm snaking through chilled air to grab the plaid comforter.

"Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." Natalie's words reverberate through her vertebrae, buzzing pleasantly against Dawn's skin. Dawn buries her nose in Natalie's hair, lets the scent of raspberries and soap soothe her as she slips back to sleep. They lay in idyllic silence until their peace is disturbed by the insistent, jarring ring of the telephone.

"Let the machine get it!" Natalie groans as Dawn lifts her hipbone off the mattress as if to leave their cocoon and answer. It's an old argument, worn and frayed between them. "Why do we have an answering machine if you always insist on getting it yourself?"

"But it could be someone important..." Dawn protests half-heartedly.

"We can hear the machine from bed," Natalie insists. "On the off chance that it is someone important, you can jump up, dash naked across the freezing floor, and answer."

Dawn smiles at the image. "Okay."

Two more rings, and then the mechanical voice. "Hello, you've reached (number). No one is available to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone."

"We really need to change that. Mr. Robot Man is pissing me off," Natalie complains.

"Yeah, we need something more personal," Dawn agrees, and then there's silence after the beep. The sound of breathing, heavy, as if the caller is excited or nervous. And finally, a small voice starts to speak.

"Hi, Dawn, it's Ro--- Willow. I said I'd call, and here I am. Calling. I know this is kind of short notice---"

"Shit!" Dawn swears, sits up in bed. Natalie rolls over, props herself on an elbow, stares at Dawn with sleepy, confused eyes.

"---and I'm sure you have plans, but if you don't, Gabe and I are having a New Years party. I'd really love it if you'd come. You could bring someone? Well, I'm sure you're probably busy, but my number is---" A string of breathless digits. "Call me. Okay, hanging up now. Bye, Dawnie."

There are several seconds of palpable silence before the machine starts to beep it's achingly annoying reminder that yes, there is a new message.

"So that was Willow," Natalie finally states.

"Yes." Sitting, Dawn's bones melt. She slumps, lets her shoulders hunch, bends over until her breasts are pressed painfully against the smoothness of the comforter, and groans. She is crushed by a child's hopes, a teenager's fantasies, a woman's humiliation. "That was Willow."

Natalie's sitting up now, too, pushing the covers aside, and Dawn is too absorbed replaying Willow's message in her head to be distracted by the glint of sunlight against full pink breasts. "Are you going to call her back?"

"Of course." Like it's even a question. "Eventually."

"Oh, honey." Natalie lays her cheek on Dawn's back. "I think we should go to the party."

"You think what?"

"This Willow, she was important to you a long time ago. She was your friend, your crush. I think you need to give this a chance, at least attempt to patch things up."

Dawn snorts. "Hey, I'm not the one who fucked up here! It was all her, she's the one who left, and got a brand new identity as Miss Normal Life Barbie. She's the one who should be trying."

Natalie inclines her head toward the still-beeping machine. "What do you call that if it's not trying?"  
Dawn has no proper answer. "I'll think about it," she says. She untangles herself awkwardly from her girlfriend, rises from the bed, walks to the dresser and plays the message again.


End file.
